Rules
RPing can be really fun, intense, and confusing at the same time. While we encourage you to RP to your enjoyment, we do have some rules towards some certain banned terms in chat. Please remember to be considerate in the chat, not everyone can tolerate the same things as you! Please use such terms like INCEST, SEXUAL ASSAULT and so on sparingly, or kept in PM. Any mention of '''RED BUTTON WORDS may result in a warning, kick, or temporary/permanent ban depending on the circumstance.' '''Be considerate of others, please and thank you!' Guidelines and Rules Here on the Five Nights at RP Wiki our goal is to showcase YOU and have enjoyable RPs for everyone, but it seems that these rules are overdue to be written. General Wiki Rules 1) Do not vandalize, insult, or otherwise put down a person about a character on their own page, or ANYWHERE for that matter. * You are only allowed to edit a person's page/comment if they give you the okay to do so. Otherwise changing comments without permission is disallowed. 2) Be kind and respectful to EVERYONE. Even if something happens that you don't agree with, try to keep a cool head and explain your side of the story calmly. We understand that some things are infuriating, but please try to stay respectful to everyone (Admins are not excluded from this rule, or any others!!!). 3) Do not add needless categories or pages. While we welcome new pages and characters, we do still need to work on cleaning up everything, and with so many people trying to organize things at the same time, it can get a bit complicated for admins! Please just try to keep your own pages organized, or ask someone in charge if you can help with improving the wiki. 4) Do not ask, beg, guilt-trip, or otherwise try to force a promotion. If an admin sees you being a respectful, helpful member, they may feel you deserve a promotion. Asking for one just puts them off of that, and may even be considered a bit rude ;n; As of right now, we have a few too many staff members because of willy-nilly promotions. 5) No mentioning of Incest or anything related on message walls, pages, or comments. Doing so will result in a block, time depending on how much or how prominently it was mentioned. This will not be taken lightly. Chat Rules 1) Try to keep swearing to a minimum. If you are swearing in-character, or rping, that's okay, but still try to keep it down. Speaking OOC, also try to keep a fairly clean mouth. 2) Do not start arguments or fights, and do not otherwise continue them or make them worse. I cannot stress this enough, we've had to ban some people because they would not stop upsetting some members and were starting fights constantly. EVERYONE needs to refer to the second rule of the general rules and just try to stay collected, even if it may be hard to. 3) There are certain words that are forbidden to use in chat. These so far are: "retard" "faggot" "incest". These can be offensive to some, so please refrain from using them and try for better vocabulary. (note: only OP can be called a faggot) 4) Do not get angry at someone for what they choose to do with their own character. They play that character, so you should respect them about it. If you are upset about the way a canon character is played (or lack of being played) you can politely ask an admin about it. Roleplay Rules and Guidelines 1) No crossovers. This rule may have some exceptions, if you are only used to playing the character you use, or have no OCs. In which case, you might ask an admin. If you are indeed playing a crossover character, please try to keep them in character and have them fit in with the setting of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 2) Do NOT godmod, powerplay, autohit, or puppeteer. Godmodding means, you cannot have an overpowered, or perfect character without flaws and/or limitations to their power/perfection. This is also called being a Mary Sue. Godmodders often don't pay attention to the doings of other people, and just claim to destroy an opponent instantly in battle without giving the other person a chance to defend. Powerplaying is similar to Godmodding, where a character is too strong without many/any weaknesses, and can weaken others too easily (unless it is okay with the person playing the other character!). Autohitting is where one does something to a character automatically, without giving them a chance to react. Example Autohitting Foxy: *grabs Freddy and rips his arm off* Freddy: *bites Foxy's hook, bending it* Foxy: *his hook is not bent, and he rips through Freddy's costume completely* is also a tiny bit of powerplaying combat Foxy: *grabs at Freddy, trying to rip his arm off* Freddy: *steps back, instead, sweeping his arm at Foxy* Foxy: *is hit, and hit back, before lunging at Freddy again, trying to rip through the costume* And puppeteering is where you control a character you do not have the rights to. All canon characters are taken by members, since this place is supposed to focus on OCs mostly. An exception to this is if you have discussed it with the "owner" of the character you want to puppeteer, or if you share the rights to them. 3) Pay attention and try to include everyone. In the past, some people have had their story plans overruled by others, sometimes without anyone even knowing it. Try to read and think before you have someone do something, but don't feel like you have to stay out of everything. 4) Be mindful of the AU. For our main roleplay, we use an alternate universe in which there is a continued story. We'll be working on a timeline to keep everyone updated on major happenings. There also may be an actual story arc planned out! 5) Try to keep everything FNaF themed. A few times in the past, things have got out of hand, and we had a forest of unrelated characters all jumbled together with a bunch of murderous animatronics, and it didn't turn out too well. This rule does NOT state that your animatronic characters, or even "human" characters cannot have powers unlike that of this world, or that you MUST either have animatronics or humans, but please try to stay mainly on FNaF. If you do wish to add an unrelated character, try to make them focused on the Freddy Fazbear way somehow. 6) Don't use actual religious (or non-religious, but still included somehow, such as Satan) figures; some people may get uncomfortable. You may have your own characters, and those characters can have any religion you please, and if you want to have an angel or demon, fine, but don't use any real angels or demon please. (although, please see rule five on the roleplay rules ;w;) (note: OP can break this rule because OP is god) 7) Try to be sensible with shippings. As we all have a continued story, there will be some characters that develop relationships, and even romances with others. Don't bring in a character for the only point of shipping them with another someone has, and try to keep the characters' feelings in mind before doing things. (And do NOT start fights about a certain ship, see rule four in the chat rules) 8) Please give people the chance to do things. This rule relates to rule three of the RP rules, but sometimes we have a planned arc set out, and it gets completely overruled because people won't comply. Let the story rest, let it have its ups and downs, you might find that you like it even better, even through the tense parts! 9) Don't get overwhelmed by all these rules! ;w; I know there are quite a few of them, but these are only to regulate things so everyone can be happy and we can have less fights. ;w; 10) Keep things rated PG 13. If you want something to happen that would be rated higher, take it to PM (Note: Incest will be treated as anything higher. Do not mention roleplay incestual relationships in anything other than PM.) -A note about AUs: Sometimes we may take a break from the main roleplay to do another universe entirely, based on something completely different. The rules of the AU must follow ALL General and chat rules, but the RP rules are up to the one who came up with the AU. (although it'd be good if they followed rules 2, 3, 6, and 8)- Category:Rules